The Water Wolf
by JashinsBitch
Summary: WATERWORLD FANFIC! This is the first fanfic I have ever wrote so plz be nice ppl also I was to lazy to put the copyright thing at the top so its at the bottom - - please review
1. Chapter 1

The day that I, the Mariner had left in search of more of my kind I had found a small island called Aquatica. I still had the jar of dirt that the old man had given me so I decided that I would go and cash it in. When I got there people were as usual surprised to see a man with a jar of dirt. "What business do you have here?" asked a guard, "Just to trade, I'll be in and out" I said, "We don't want any trouble here, this islands peaceful" said the guard "I told you I would be in and out!" I said acting a little angrier than usual.

When I got to the trading station I was surprised to see a girl arguing with the cashier. She was tall with messy black hair. Her hair was tied in a ponytail with some bangs hanging down. The bangs were just enough to cover her ears. She also wore this strange jacket. The mariner had seen many jackets before but none like this one. It looked like it was made of a strange kind of plastic. Or that it was rubber; it was covering her from her shoulders to her knees. She was pale which was unnatural for a trader because traders were supposed to have a tan from working out in the heat all day; she also had the yellowiest eyes he had ever seen. They would have pierced holes in my eyes if she stared at me directly.

"60 chits and that's my last offer" said the cashier who was beginning to look annoyed at the girl. "That's ridiculous, there's at least 120 chit's worth of dirt there" said the girl, "I just said 60 girlie now you either take it or leave it'. "Fine said the girl.

'Hey babes wanna buy me a drink?" said the guard who was standing behind the girl the whole time. 'No thank you I have to get going" said the girl. Just then she was about to turn and leave but the guard grabbed her jacket, and seeing that the jacket was too big for her the jacket slipped off!

Just then there was a sudden commotion, the guard shrieked in terror to see a bushy tail coming out of her rear end. "Mutant!' yelled the guard in a fit of rage. The girl turned around to see who there was to fight and the guard grabbed her tail and yanked her to the ground! Seeing that I was a mutant too and this was exactly what I was looking for I ran over to where she was being held, picked her up and ran as hard as I could. She was extremely light but it was still a challenge to carry her with one arm. Everyone on the island was chasing me, but they all seemed so far away as I hopped on my boat and sailed away as fast as I could. I laid her down on the floor boards because the new boat didn't have a bed yet. She was knocked out from being hit in the head when she fell. She looked so peaceful sleeping there that I didn't want to disturb her by waking her up. Then I noticed her bangs, "I might as well check to see if there is any more mutation in any way" I said in my mind before slowly lifting up one of her bangs. Then suddenly before I even notice she is awake and staring at the hand that was reaching for her bangs. She was defiantly startled because those yellow eyes of hers had gotten wider than before and I could only see a slit of a pupil left. "Hello?" she asked cautiously afraid that I was the guard. Then she looked up at my face saw me and smiled. She looked like she instantly new that I wasn't going to cause her any harm. She sat up her eyes went back to normal. "My names Wolf but you can call me Wolfie' she said with a smile.

Wolfie:we do not own waterworld in any way!

Mariner: so don't say that we have copyrighted it or I'll do to you what I did to that shark...*grins*

Wolfie: 0_o Please enjoy the story


	2. Chapter 2

Startled that she woke up so quickly I decided that if we were going to be on my boat together we might as well get aquainted. "My names Mariner" I said, just then Wolfie's pupils got thinner. She stood up then randomly jumped in the water. "Oh shit!" I thought she was trying to escape but then up rose from the water Wolfie with a rather large bass in her teeth. It seemed that she had excellent hearing because my stomach rumbled a little bit when I was watching her. "Here" said Wolfie, I didn't wanna be rude so I mumbled a quick thanks and started cooking it.

I was watching her move around the boat apparently getting used to the sways of the ocean floor. It didn't seem that she was afraid that I was going to rape her or anything disgusting like that. After all I did safe her and I'm guessing that she was self conscious about herself because at one point when I was actually paying attention to what I was doing she tried to stuff her long yet beautiful tail down her black pants. I also just noticed what she was wearing now that I was actually looking at her without the stupid, long overcoat. She was wearing a plain black shirt and plain black pants with a draw string; I also just noticed that she had the same boots as me. I wore boots instead of the usual sandals because I had webbed feet, but I could only wonder why she was wearing them too.

Wolfie's POV

The man finally stopped cooking the fish I caught for him, and sat down on the hard wooden panels of his boat. We were somewhere in the middle of nowhere and I hadn't a clue where we were going and frankly I couldn't care less. He didn't seem to care that I was a mutant and me being curious asked why. "You really wanna know?" said Mariner' I nodded curious to know why he didn't detest my tail flicking around uncontrollably and my eyes staring without blinking. "Come here, I dare you to look behind my ears" he seemed ashamed when I walked over calmly and examined behind his ears. I was surprised when I saw gills, though I was even more surprised to see that they were working! Then suddenly he threw his boots off with some hassle for me to see that his toes were webbed. He stared at me for a while expecting me to be alarmed and start harassing he about it, but instead I took off my boots too to show him that they were also webbed. It was his turn for a surprise.

Mariner's POV

That night we talked a lot about lots of random things, like the fact that people didn't know that cities and towns were underneath the water. We laughed at the stupid humans who didn't understand how we could save the human race. But unfortunately it was a full moon that night and I would probably never forget what my new friend did that night...


End file.
